Bobby's first Impala drive
by JJclary
Summary: A one shot idea I had when re-watching the episode where Sam is stabbed in season 2 and how Bobby felt when they had to move his body.


Bobby's hands gripped the steering wheel of the Impala tightly as the car slid to a stop, the headlights illuminating to figures kneeling on the ground. His legs trembled as he moved out of the car and slowly walked closer to his surrogate sons, he'd known these boys' their entire lives, filled the void of loving father moments he never got to have with his own children. The engine purred behind him as he stopped behind Dean, his eyes watering at the sight of him clinging to his lifeless little brother and hearing his pain filled sobs.

Bobby met the boys when Dean was seven and Sam a mere three years old, they showed up with their father on his front porch. Dean wouldn't let Sam out of his sight in this strange, new house, he took care of Sam since he was four years old, basically raised him. Sam's first steps were to Dean and his first word was his older brothers name, Dean protected and loved his brother since the day he was born and now he's holding him in his arms after Sam took his last steps to him too.

"Dean," Bobby said tentatively, "I'll get his legs, but we should get out of here."

Dean didn't respond right away, just turned and kissed the top of his little brothers head and Bobby had to force back tears as he saw Sam's pale face. Motionless, no emotion and eyes shut you'd simply think he was asleep but it was a cruel splash of cold realization everytime he thought about how he wasn't just resting his eyes. He moved around so he was looking at Deans face and almost wished he hadn't, the look of a broken man was something you never wanted to see on your children.

Dean nodded and Bobby leaned down helping him flip Sam over and getting a firm grip on his legs, carefully keeping his eyes on the car behind Dean instead of Dean himself. He watched Dean slide into the backseat and pull his brother so he was resting against his chest. Shutting the door he moved quickly to the drivers side again putting the car in reverse and tearing out of the damned ghost town.

The ride was silent aside from Deans breathing in the back seat. Bobby kept his eyes forward in order to give him as much privacy with his brother as possible, his eyes slipping to the rearview mirror a few times. The last time he caught a glimpse of Sam and almost froze, that face once smiled brightly on christmas morning when Bobby surprised them with their first christmas tree, laughed loudly when Dean would play with him in the junkyard while Bobby worked, cried out for his older brother when he fell and skinned his knee on the gravel path.

He blinked hard and watched the road again, the scenery moving quickly in his peripheral.

Dean used to read to Sam in the weeks following his little brother finding out about the supernatural. Poor kid would have nightmares of things killing his family and Dean was the only one that was ever able to truly calm him down at night. He would wait until Sam was asleep before salting his window and years later when Bobby was moving furniture around in their room he'd see where he carved a devil's trap into the floor underneath his bed and sigils on the post.

An extra strained breath from the back seat made Bobby drive faster.

"There," Dean spoke for the first time, "Stop there."

Bobby pulled into the abandoned driveway he wouldn't have seen had Dean not pointed it out, about half a mile in and a ramshackled house appeared.

"Why are we stopping here," Bobby asked but Dean didn't respond, just pushed open the back door and began to slide Sam out with him. Jumping out Bobby helped him carry Sam into the house and laid him on an old mattress. Springs tore out of the cover with Sam's weight and Bobby almost reached out to adjust him before he realized Sam doesn't care. Not anymore.

Dean pulled a chair over and sat facing the mattress, his elbows resting on his knees and his face in his the first time since knowing the Winchester boys, Bobby didn't know what to say to him. What could he? He just watched his little brother get stabbed in the back and could do nothing to save him. The little brother he'd protected for his entire life was dead and he had to watch it. Bobby had an idea of what was going through his mind, if they'd been a little earlier, if he had done something differently years before then maybe he'd be alive. Maybe he would've been able to save him.

Bobby fumbled with the Impala keys for a moment before holding them out to Dean, "I take it you want these back."

"He's gone, Bobby," His voice broke as he spoke but his face stayed in his hands, "My baby brother is gone."

Bobby tightened his fist around the keys and moved behind Dean, wrapping his arms around him in the hug he never experienced from his own dad. It wasn't enough and he knew that but it was all he could offer him right now. For some reason that made him feel worse.

"I know, Dean," Bobby said and tightened his hug when Dean trembled.

"It was my job, he was my responsibility and I messed it up," Dean kept talking and Bobby let him, "I couldn't save him."

For twenty minutes Bobby held him, he held him until the last sob wracked his son and then Dean stood. Moved around to lean against the doorway, his back to Bobby, "Maybe, uh, go and get some water or something? Booze?"

Bobby nodded even though Dean couldn't see him, he did what he could but now he needs time to mourn. To grieve the life of his baby brother alone. Bobby glanced at Sam once more and moved out of the house, stopping when he heard what he could only guess was a chair hit a wall and Dean shouting. He needed this and when he was done Bobby would glue him back together so they could go and kill the son of a bitch that took Sam away from them.

He started the Impala and backed away from the house, stopping just before he reached the road. His hand slammed down on the steering wheel, "Dammit!"

Tears fell down his cheeks and he lowered his forehead to the steering wheel. He can't keep losing Winchesters, first John and now Sam. They were the biggest pains in the ass he'd ever met aside from Rufus but they were his family and they were leaving him one at a time. Taking a deep breath he sat back up and nodded to himself, wiping his cheeks and pulling the Impala out onto the road. He would hold himself together, for Sam, for John but right now for Dean most of all. He needed someone and he would be here with a pizza and a bottle of Jack when the boy was ready to re-enter the world.

He owed that to them.


End file.
